pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hop
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Hop |image=Sword Shield Hop.png |size=170px |caption=Art from Pokémon Sword and Shield |gender=Male |colors=yes |eyes=Yellow |hair=Purple |hometown=Postwick |region=Galar |relatives=Leon (brother) |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Pokémon Trainer |game=yes |generation= |games= }} Hop is one of the rival characters in Pokémon Sword and Shield, the others being Bede and Marnie. Hop is the 's neighbor and rival. His goal is to become the , just like his brother Leon. Hop starts his with his first Pokémon, , and the starter Pokémon weak to the player's choice. After meeting a mysterious in the Slumbering Weald and receiving an endorsement from Leon, Hop and the player board the train to Motostoke, and their respective journeys begin. While an outwardly earnest boy, Hop's dreams are cast into doubt after a crushing defeat at the hands of Bede soon after earning his , compounded by frequent losses to the player and the pressure of following in his brother's footsteps. Believing he is making his brother look weak, Hop begins using different teams to get stronger but still comes up short, losing his first challenge at Circhester Stadium. After the player wins at Circhester Stadium, Hop and the player learn more about the mysterious Pokémon of Slumbering Weald and their relationship to the hero. Motivated, Hop tells the player he has made up his mind and will no longer doubt himself, challenging them with his new, final team led by his newly-evolved . Hop is able to complete his Gym challenge and eventually meets the player as their second opponent in the Champion Cup in Wyndon Stadium. He is eventually defeated, and while visibly upset, Hop congratulates the player. After the semifinals, Hop and the player search for Leon, who said he would be at the Rose of the Ronderlands hotel to join the two for dinner, but he did not show up. With the help of Piers, Marnie, and Team Yell, the player and Hop pursue a member of Macro Cosmos to Rose Tower, where they find Leon having a discussion with Chairman Rose at the top. Hop later appears to congratulate the player for clearing the final round of the Champion Cup, and after some encouragement by his starter Pokémon, he decides he is going to cheer for them over his brother. However, after Rose interrupts the Championship match, Hop suggests heading towards the Slumbering Weald to stop the return of and the Darkest Day. In the deepest parts of the Weald, the player and Hop are unable to find the mysterious Pokémon they once saw, and instead, they discover a Rusted Sword and Rusted Shield. Hop takes the Shield /Sword and make way to the Energy Plant in Hammerlocke. After defeating Rose, the player and Hop join Leon, who tries and fails to catch Eternatus. After the player knocks it out, Eternatus turns into Eternatus. Hop joins the player in a Max Raid Battle against it, but they are unable to do anything until they use the Rusted Sword and Shield to summon and . Through the combined efforts of Hop and the heroes, the player is able to catch and stop Eternatus. After becoming , the player meets Hop again in the Slumbering Weald where Zacian and Zamazenta once slept, saying he felt compelled to come there. After congratulating the player and having another battle, the player and Hop attempt to return the Rusted Sword and Shield, but are stopped by Sordward and Shielbert, who attempt to steal the artifacts. The player successfully reclaims their artifact in a with Sordward /Shielbert , but Hop is defeated by the other brother and loses his artifact. Feeling responsible, Hop quickly pursues the brothers, who are causing Trainers' Pokémon to Dynamax by force and run amok in Stadiums. While helping the Pokémon in Max Raid Battles with the player, Piers, and the other Gym Leaders, Hop expresses newfound doubts, thinking he is only dragging his friends down. Hop and the player eventually corner the brothers at the Energy Plant, where they drive Zamazenta /Zacian into a berserk state by exposing it to Dynamax energy. The player defeats it in battle, and the Legendary Pokémon runs off after nearly attacking Hop, who was trying to help it. Hop goes after it, leaving Zacian /Zamazenta in the hands of the player, who is challenged by the other Legendary Pokémon. After the player catches Zacian /Zamazenta , they go back to the Slumbering Weald, where they see Hop soothing a distraught Zamazenta /Zacian . Thankful, the Legendary hero offers to join Hop's team. Hop then declares he has a new dream; to become a Pokémon Professor to help people like he did during the past incidents, but he also says that he will always see the player as a rival. With that, he and the player have one more battle, with Hop using his new Legendary partner. After the battle, Sonia offers Hop a position as her assistant to help with his studies, which he accepts. After the post-game story, Hop can be rematched as one of the challengers of the Champion Cup. This time, he uses a Gigantamax . While not battling, he can be found in Sonia's laboratory at Wedgehurst. Category:Sword and Shield characters Category:Male characters